Spoil of War
by SpoilOfWar
Summary: Roland captures a young girl who appears to be working for Doloran. Stranger still she appears to be from his world. Despite her fear of him, he is desperate to learn the truth her. Can he be her protector as well as her captor? Roland promises not to hurt her but that doesn't mean she's not afraid of what he wants from her especially when she wakes up in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

The cave was damp, dingy and smelt of age and rot. Wrinkling his nose Roland was keen to get out of there as soon as possible, his eyes scanning every crevasse for the Ether Prisms they were so desperate to find. As always, he ran ahead of Tani and Evan, he knew them both to be capable fighters, but it never sat right with him to let children lead him into battle. He much preferred taking point and therefore be the first to suffer any ambush. There had been plenty of those. Ever since Doloran cast his spell of Spite monster numbers had been increasing at an alarming rate. Whatever he had done, the result was that monsters were even more aggressive and abundant than ever. Even the most populated routes held danger for any traveller not versed in combat.

Roland had lost count of the Whamsers he had dispatched so far in these grim passageways so it was with a resigned sigh that he turned a corner to encounter yet another group. Tani defeated most instantly with a Spark Shower her spell illuminating the cave enough for Roland to see the last Whamser run under his arm and past him. As eager as Tani to end this quickly he span round and shot off a Pressure Drop at the back of the retreating figure. He was alarmed when the Whamser let out a very feminine yelp as his attack struck home knocking whatever it was to the floor where it remained still. They exchanged questioning glances as they cautiously advanced on the prone form in front of them. Roland knelt down by the bundle of furs and carefully rolled the body over, as he did shards of a wooden Whamser mask slipped off the face of a young and very human looking girl.

'what the, hell'? muttered Roland picking up a fragment of mask from her cheek.

'Why is she dressed like that'? Evan breathed taking in her ragged trousers and fur lined hood.

'looks like she was collecting prisms too' Tami stooped to pick up a worn leather satchel at the girl's side scooping up its darkly gleaming content from where it had spilled across the floor. 'Ether Prisms'! she exclaimed holding one up for the other two to see. 'But why would anybody want these apart from us and…Doloran'? Roland shook his head his eyes on the girl as he brushed the remaining shards from her face.

'is she hurt?' ventured Evan

Roland worked a hand into her coat and pressed his fingers to her neck, her pulse was firm but fast and erratic 'not sure, whoever she is and whoever she's...working for, we better get her back to Evermore. Thetis will be able to help her'

The others nodded their assent as Roland shouldered the girl's bag and scooped up her small frame, her ragged clothes were soaked through and chill to the touch, Roland wondered how long she had been in the cave, searching. Despite how bundled she was in her costume her body felt slight and insubstantial. He looked down at the girl's pale face disturbed to see a bruise already starting to blossom on her cheek. His hand fisted into the damp fabric of her coat.

'Damn it! I never would have attacked her if I knew she wasn't a monster'!

'it's not your fault'! Exclaimed Evan.

'yeah' Tani interjected earnestly, 'Evan's right! How could you have known and besides if she is in league with that rat Doloran, she's our enemy anyway'.

Roland nodded brooding a moment on their words before calling up the teleportation spell that would bring them back to Evermore.

No sooner had their feet touched the marble floor of the throne room Roland was striding to his rooms and speaking over his shoulder to his companions.

'Tani, can you please go and find Thetis? Oh, and Bracken too' he added as an afterthought. Thinking another women would be a good idea.

'I'll be in my rooms. Evan are you OK to look after things here by yourself?

'of course!' exclaimed the young king, no doubt relishing the opportunity to manage his kingdom without Roland's watchful gaze for once.

Roland thanked both of them before backing through the double doors that lead to the North Wing and his apartments.

He shifted his bundle to a more comfortable position, clutching the girl tightly to him. As much as she had been jostled since the cave she hadn't even stirred. There was something so familiar about her, he had no recollection of meeting her before but still he felt a strange affinity that he could not explain. Was she really working with Doloran? Despite his usual pragmatism he found himself not wanting to believe it, but then why else was she collecting Ether Prisms? He had to be sensible, if she was working for him then she was working against Evermore and in that case Tani was correct, she was his enemy.

He swept into his rooms, careful not to hit her head on the door frame and walked over to his bed. He lay her down on top of the covers pulling down a pillow and lowering her head onto it gently. In the afternoon sunlight he could see her much more clearly. Bedraggled ribbons of chestnut hair surrounded a pale, finely boned, heart shaped face with too prominent cheekbones. Dark circles clouded her eyes and her brows knit together in a pinched expression that suggested illness and pain. He rested his palm on her forehead and was unsurprised to feel her burning up beneath his hand. Wondering what to do until Thetis arrived, he busied himself removing her soft boots noticing several holes where the leather soles had worn through. The rest of her clothes were in no better condition and worse were wet through, but did he dare touch them? Deciding her wellbeing was more important than propriety his hand moved to the buttons of her jacket. A sharp knock at the door saved him.

'Come in' he called, stepping away from her swiftly so the two women did not walk in to find him looming over the girl.

'Tani, filled us in' said Bracken, immediately all business 'said she might be a spy or something for Doloran'? She eyed the girl with open suspicion.

'Could be, but we don't know that for certain. All we know is she was after the same thing we were' he picked up the satchel and passed it to Bracken who raised an eyebrow at its contents.

Thetis ignored the exchange heading straight for her patient and setting out her examination bag pulling out several tools and tonics

'Chief Consul, would you mind leaving us while I take a look at her' She eyed the ragged wet clothes 'actually before you do, please can you find something for her to wear, a night shirt perhaps'.

'Sure' he walked to a chest at the foot of his bed and removed a rough silk night shirt in soft blue. 'this do?'

Thetis nodded took the garment from him and looked pointedly at the door.

'I'll be on the balcony then' he smiled at the women and scooped up the bag opening the French windows to walk out into the warm afternoon sunshine. Breathing in the sea air he almost did not notice Bracken slide the curtains closed behind him.

Sinking into one of the chairs that dotted his private balcony he slipped the bag off his shoulder and emptied its contents onto a small table in front of him.

Leaning over he sifted through its merger contents. Several Ether Prisms took up most of the space inside the bag. He picked one up and turned it over in his hands, it was heavier than he was expecting and glittered darkly as if it was absorbing the light around it. To his understanding unless you were looking to do some very serious inter-dimensional magic, like the kind both Evan and Doloran were trying to do, they were useless. Largely inert and only found in the most dangerous of places they were both practically worthless and hard to come by.

Throwing them back in the bag he went over the remaining contents. A heel of rough bread wrapped in a handkerchief, a small tarnished dagger covered with dirt, no doubt used more for prying the prisms from the rocks than any sort of weapon. He flipped the knife in his hand as his eyes rested on the only thing remaining on the table, a tiny glint of silver. He reached for it assuming it to be a common Nixaway broach but as he turned it over his mouth went dry. The enamel surface of the pin revealed the logo for Guns N Roses. He stared at the badge for a long moment. Was she, from his world? Is that why he felt a strange connection to her? He got up and paced the balcony looking out over the mountains and the sea. The pin held firmly in his fist, its edges biting into his skin. 'well, I'll be' he murmured.

He was so deeply ruminating the events of the day he almost started when a very serious Bracken followed by Thetis stepped out onto the balcony. Wordlessly Roland motioned to the table. He stuffed the badge in his pocket, he wasn't ready to share this discovery yet and besides he was eager to hear how the girl was doing.

Both he and Bracken turned to the healer. 'She will be fine' she said with a small smile. 'It looks as though she is suffering from severe exhaustion which is why Pressure Drop knocked her right out. It was just the final straw' she shrugged.

'So, you don't need to feel bad' interjected Bracken placing a hand on his arm. Roland nodded to both of them, eager for the healer to continue.

'She also has a fever; I imagine this is linked with her overall condition so I'll keep an eye on it but don't think it's too serious. In terms of treatment what she needs is sleep, and food. I would imagine she needs to stay in bed for around a week, but I'll know more when she wakes. When she does, she will probably feel pretty awful at least for the next day or so.

'Any idea how long she will be out for'? asked Roland.

Thetis looked at him and shrugged 'in a few hours perhaps, it's hard to say' I gave her a tonic that should help with pain. I have also left more pain relief and a sleep tonic on the table just give her a thimble full as needed. I doubt she will need help sleeping but it's there just in case. Oh, she also has a light sprain to her right ankle, she will need to keep weight off it, but it should heal on its own in a few days'

'That's great' said Roland brightly, once she wakes, we can find out who she is and why she was after the same thing we were'

Bracken looked grave her arms crossed over her chest.

'there's…something else' said Thetis. Roland shifted his attention to her quickly, noting her tone. 'it looks like someone has been...hurting her for a long time'.

'Hurting? What do you mean'!

This time Bracken spoke up.

'There are marks - wounds on her body, some are old and healed, some are...fresh. There's no way they are from a monster, the marks are too…deliberate.'

Roland looked from the grim face of one woman to the other, lost for words. Who was this girl and why if she was in a cave on her by herself could she not just run away from her abuser?

'Roland?' Bracken said softly, do you think it's wise having her stay here? I mean, we can put her in another room, set a guard on the door. We don't know if she is friend or an enemy'

Roland shook his head 'I'm responsible for her being her so I should be the one to get to the bottom of this'

The women exchanged looks

'but, Roland' Bracken pressed, do you think it's really OK to have this girl in your room?

Roland's eyebrows flared 'What do you take me for?' Roland huffed, incredulous, his hand unconsciously moved the pin in his pocket, he gripped it tightly. He glared at one concerned face to the other in a silent challenge.

'Nothing like that' Bracken said hastily throwing her palms up in a peaceful gesture. Roland leaned back a little, conscious of his body language. 'no, it's more that you are a stranger to her so when she wakes how will she feel seeing you. You were also the last person she saw, before…' she trailed off

'It will be fine' Roland smiled waving the concern away with a casualness that wasn't entirely genuine. 'everyone's a stranger to her here and besides it's my mess, I'll sort it'

Before Bracken could open her mouth to interject, he swung his attention to Thetis. 'Thanks for coming out so quickly I'm sure you have other patients you need to get back to'. Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and opened the door in a gesture of polite dismissal. Bracken seemed to want to say more but for once was holding her tongue.

They gathered at the foot of the bed all three gazing on the sleeping girl now looking decidedly more normal out of her Whamser Costume.

Thetis broke them out of their reverie 'I'll come back in a couple of days to check in on her but if you need me beforehand send a messenger and I will come right away'

'Thanks, Thetis' Roland shook her hand with professional courtesy and smiled at her warmly in friendship.

Thetis nodded, smiling and moved to the door. She paused and turned around. 'I forgot to mention' I left a jar of honey balm on the table too. Use that daily on all her wounds and abrasions and they should heal without scarring.

He nodded, gravely,' I'll make sure it's done'

'Well, if you need anything' murmured Bracken still gazing at the girl.

'Thanks. I'm sure I will, I just don't know what yet'. He smiled at her placing a hand on her shoulder she returned the smile and with one more backwards glance left the same way as the healer.

As the door clicked shut Roland let out a breath, he didn't know he had been holding. Sighing he summoned a Cor his assistant and requested a pot of coffee and large plate of bread, fruit and light cheese. When she woke, she would no doubt be hungry but he figured rich food might not be such a good idea just yet.

As he crossed the room, he noticed his reflection for the first time since their return. Dishevelled to say the least, he looked every bit like a man that had fought his way through a damp cave full of monsters. This was not the look he wished to greet his guest with. In short, he needed a bath.

He would rather have a shower but these apparently were not a thing in Evermore. Still, he always felt slightly silly descending into the deep pool of the marble bath, it always felt too luxurious for a man not used lavishing time in the bathroom. He set the water going and returned back to the main room that served as his bedroom and living space. The room was large and airy with a beautiful view of the sea and mountains through the floor to ceiling windows. Several oak bookcases lined one corner and by them a door which lead to a small study where Roland could work in peace. He sank down on a sofa in the main room and removed his boots. A soft knock brought in Cor with the food and coffee which he set down on the table. He thanked him and Cor retreated with unflappable professional courtesy.

Leaving the plate under its silver cover he poured himself a cup of coffee. He carried this over to the same chest he had taken the nightshirt from and rummaged around until he found a loose pair of pants and shirt. He normally did not wear anything to bed but he did not think this would go down well with his guest.

Carrying the small bundle into the bathroom he set his coffee down on the side of the tub and rejoiced in peeling off his filthy clothes, depositing them in the hamper before sliding into the bath to enjoy his coffee and strategize on what to do once the girl awoke. He would be firm but gentle in his approach, he decided. He would bring up the prisms first then move onto questioning her origins. If it turned out she was in league with Doloran then he would move her to a cell. Simple. If not though, what then? how long would he be sharing his rooms with her? Not that he minded, in fact he found the notion quite appealing. If she truly came from Earth, they would have a lot to discuss. He was sure that once she accepted his apology for the nature of their introduction, they would get on fine. In truth part of him relished the opportunity to care for someone again. Evan was different, he felt deep affection for the young King but his role was to counsel rather than console. With the girl he could do what he had been unable to do since he had been pulled away from the people he cared about.

Rising from the bath he dried himself and dressed quickly. Throwing a towel around his neck he strode into the living room drying his hair as he went. As soon as he entered his brown eyes met hazel as the girl struggled to sit up groggily and stared right at him. 'Hello' he smiled, walking towards her 'back with us, then?'

Before he even neared the bed, the girl bolted in a whir of pale legs and sheets, she stumbled out the furthest side from him and rushed on bare feet to the door. Roland had just enough time to chase after her, throwing an arm over her head to slam the door shut as she tried to wrench it open. Gasping she retreated back into the room, glancing around wildly before snatching up a letter opener from his table, brandishing it straight in front of her like a dagger. Her chest rose and fell in short breaths as she watched him with narrow eyes moving around the table so it acted as a barrier between them.

'Why does this feel familiar' murmured Roland locking the door with a smart click he pocketed the key in his pants pocket where it chimed against her pin.

'You must be hungry, right?' he said lightly pointedly ignoring her stance and stepping forward to lift the lid from the platter of food in front of her. 'C'mon it's not poisoned' he popped a few grapes into his mouth 'see?'

Her eyes flicked to the plate; she licked her lips but held firm raising the letter opener slightly. Roland gave himself a moment to look her over and plan his next move. Her slight frame was engulphed in his overlarge night shirt. One silken shoulder had slipped down her arm revealing a bruise that looked worryingly like a grasp mark. She was shaking like a leaf and he noticed she wasn't putting much weight on her right leg she looked ready to drop at any second. They regarded each other in silence 'I have to go' she said at last. 'Please, it's the only way. I have to get back to him' the desperation was clear in her pleading tone.

'Get back to who?' he asked softly, dreading the answer and noting the fever brightness to her eyes as she swayed on her feet.

He took a small step toward her and she bolted again, attempting to rush past him to the door. This time through he was ready. Grabbing her arm, he swung her back into his chest pinning her against him tightly with his left arm, his right hand wrestled for her makeshift weapon. He was by far the bigger and stronger but she was evidently desperate, lashing out at any extremity within reach. Her bedraggled hair whipping across his face as she thrashed in his arms. Exasperated he swung her to the floor and rolled her roughly underneath him pinning her down with his weight as she kicked and struggled. He grasped her wrist twisting it until the dull blade clattered to the floor. She froze at the noise her tear-filled eyes meeting his. Her body blazed like a furnace beneath him taught as a bow string in him arms. She smelt of leaves and honey balm.

'I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want I promise' she sobbed in resigned desperation 'just let me go back to Doloran'.

This pulled Roland up short, 'what do you mean, whatever I want?' Roland snarled angrily hating the connotations of her words, he glared down at her as she panted heavily, her eyes looking anywhere but him. her breaths became little more than sort gasps as her head sank to floor, eyes rolling back. He eased off her pulling her swiftly to her feet only to feel the girl immediately collapse in a dead faint into his arms. 'that went well' he muttered. He gazed down at her as her head lolled against his shoulder her body limp against him. his hand grazed her thigh as he lifted her with ease and deposited her in bed for the second time that day. He smoothed down the nightshirt that had become rucked up in their tussle and tidied the covers. As he went to lay the thick quilt over her, he noticed her face down to her collarbones were covered in a fine film of sweat and grime and her breathing was still erratic. In his bathroom he filled a silver bowl with cool water and after grabbing two washcloths he set the bowl down at her bedside. Wetting the first cloth he wrung it out thoroughly and placed it on her forehead, smoothing the chestnut hair away from her face. He wetted the other one and hesitantly and very gently patted her face and neck careful of the bruises and a small cut on her lips he really hoped their last encounter had not caused. As the grime and sweat lifted away under his touch he wondered if perhaps Bracken was right. He thought she would wake up and they would talk. He had not anticipated her obvious deep fear of him and her absolute desperation to get away. Hopefully it's the fever talking he thought. Either way he couldn't risk another scene like that. He gave up on all thoughts of sleep for himself and after lighting the lamps and closing the curtains against the fading light he brought the book he was reading to her bedside. Sitting on the edge of the bed so he would be sure he would be ready when she stirred, he pushed the creeping guilt he felt in the hurt he had caused her down to his gut. He needed to remain pragmatic. One thing that had been clarified was that she was in some way connected to Doloran and that could not be a good thing.

It was about an hour and several chapters later when she began to stir. He closed the book and waited in apprehensive anticipation for her eyes to flicker open. He smiled down at her as once more hazel met brown. She began to shuffle up against the headboard to escape his proximity but he was ready. Leaning over he casually placed one hand above her left shoulder effectively pinning her down with the covers. 'We need to talk' he smiled 'Let's start with names, I'm Roland and I'm the Chief Consul of Evermore. That's where you are now, in my rooms in Evermore castle'. Her eyes darted around the room he gestured to then back to him.

'My name is Rose' she whispered with a voice that cracked as if it was not used to use.

Roland nodded 'Rose, if I move my hand and get you some water will you try to run again? You're hurt and you could injure yourself further if you do. She paused, defiance briefly fleeting across her expression. He pushed his hand harder into the covers 'If I need to, I will tie you to the damn bed post.' At this logical suggestion Rose's eyes flared wide, she shook her head quickly as she realised, she was lying in what must be this this man's bed a man that was strong and far too close.

'No, please don't, I'll be good, I promise'

Disquieted by her reaction he frowned before easing up and lifting his form away from her. 'I'm going to help you sit up a little, put your arms around my neck, OK?' She nodded shyly, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders as he gently placed his arms around her lifting her slowly and settling her against the pillows. Though she hadn't uttered a sound her face grimaced with pain as his hands brushed her back. He noted this but decided not to question it right now. He filled a crystal beaker from a jug on his nightstand. As he held it to her she grasped the glass eagerly lifting it to her lips Shakely taking in large gulps until predictably she choked and spluttered, hacking coughs claiming her breath. 'Easy, easy' he placed his hands over hers to stop water sloshing into her lap. 'try again, but take small sips, OK?' she nodded sipping the water between short breaths. 'Rose, there are few things we need to talk about but before we do there are a couple of things, I need you to know, OK?' She gulped and nodded. Roland took the now empty glass from her hands placing it back on the nightstand. 'I'm not going to hurt you Rose. I'm sorry I scared you but please know I don't mean you any harm and I'm certainly not going to take advantage of you so relax, you're safe here, with me'.

Rose bit her lip and glanced away, seemingly unconvinced. 'look, don't you think if I was going to do what you're thinking I wouldn't have done it by now? Think about it.' In her silence he pressed on 'OK, well the second thing is you're in my rooms only so Thetis our healer and I can take care of you. It's my fault you got hurt in the fight. Do you remember?' she nodded. 'well then, you see I'm responsible for you until you get better'

Rose started in earnest. 'It's OK, really, I feel fine now so please let me go'. Her eyes darted to the door and back to Roland hopefully. 'Please' she begged.

Roland shook his head 'Not going to happen, sorry. That's not even close to true and besides I can't let you go back to that monster'.

'it's my choice! You can't keep me here against my will' she cried attempting to get away from Roland and roll over to the edge of the bed. With almost lazy resignation Roland grasped her round the waist over the covers and pulled her back easily. Slipping his fingers round her left wrist he lowered her down flush onto the mattress, his left hand by her waist pinning her back down lightly and with liquid ease. Her right hand slid up his bicep pushing back with feeble force. Her touch was like fire.

'Listen, I can, and will keep you here' Roland said evenly 'if you are working for Doloran that makes you our enemy, an enemy we are officially at war with, therefore I can keep you prisoner and even claim you as a spoil of war since I defeated you in battle and that's exactly what I'll do to protect you and Evermore. I'm sorry, but if keeping you here helps keep the people, I care about safe then that's what will happen'

She shook her head sadly 'I can't be your spoil; I just want to go home' she murmured in despair. Roland looked at her in silence, Stoney faced. She hadn't moved an inch in his grasp and neither had he.

'it's the only way', Rose continued. 'He said he's the only one that can take me back to England' she clapped her free hand over her mouth as if she had said too much.

Roland smiled sadly. Releasing her wrist, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pin he had found in her bag and held it out to her 'I liked that band too' he said softly. She snapped her eyes to him in sudden understand. He nodded slowly. I'm from Earth as well and I'm sorry to say it but Doloran is not going to take you home' He placed the pin on the nightstand.

'You're lying' she sobbed her fingers bunched in the sheets as she struggled into a sitting position. That's why he's been sending me into caves to look for those crystals.

'Prisms' Roland corrected 'and it's true that he is collecting them to open a dimension portal, but one where there are even worse monsters than the ones we have here, not our home, not earth. That's why we are collecting them too, to stop him.

'I don't believe you' Rose breathed. Roland looked down at her with a sad smile

'I think if your honest with yourself you knew he was bad news' He took a deep breath stood giving the girl some distance. 'Rose, I know he's been hurting you' She gasped lifting her fingers to her mouth pointedly avoiding his gaze. 'Thetis told me, she left some balm for your wounds, said that if you use it there should be no scars.' Visible ones anyway he through grimly.

'I'm sorry to have to tell you all this. But I want to go home too I just haven't found a way yet. Your status maybe as my prisoner for now but I promise you will not come to any harm in my care and I will give you every freedom I can. I know it's not our home but the kingdom Evan is building is beautiful, I'm sure you will like it.

'I knew he was a bad man, I just prayed that despite everything he did he would keep his word'. I've only met monsters since coming here, cruel as he is, he was my only hope'

'there are good people here, too, Rose, you'll see'

Feeling that they both wished to change the subject Roland walked over to the tray of food. 'Can you eat something'?

'I'm pretty hungry' Rose admitted 'but at the same time I don't think I can face food right now'.

'just try a little. It will make you feel better, I promise'. He fixed a small plate of soft bread, some grapes and a little cheese.

He settled next to her spreading butter on the roll. 'just a little, Rose' he pressed using the same tone he had often used with his son all those years ago. She nodded.

He set the plate down and lifted her again her body slightly more relaxed in his arms this time. He offered her the plate and she picked at the grapes as he refilled her water glass. She nibbled at everything rather than truly ate but he decided not to quibble. 'that's good' he smiled 'well done' he took her plate and the tray of food and placed them outside his door. Listening carefully in case she tried to rush him. He called for Cor to come and collect the remains and shut the door locking it again just in case.

'Roland?' she asked softly using his name for the first time. He moved back to the bed to resume his spot on the edge. 'Roland, I'm so confused about you and- everything, why can't I think straight'?

'You have a fever' he smiled 'and you're exhausted. Thetis said you will be fine but you need rest. Trust me, you will feel more like yourself after a few days, starting now with some sleep'.

She nodded the frantic energy of her fever was evidently burning out over her pressing need for sleep. 'am I sleeping here'? He nodded

'but don't worry, I'm sleeping on the couch over there. I'm a light sleeper so if you need anything just call. Now listen, I don't want to scare you but this is important. I understand this situation is not ideal and I want to give you as much freedom as possible but if you try to escape or attack me in the night, I will have to restrain you and I don't want to do that. I also don't want you running around on that ankle, you will only make it worse, OK'?

'Ok, I still don't trust you but OK'

'Fair enough' he smiled, 'to tell the truth I'm not sure I trust you either' for some reason these words calmed her more than anything he had said so far. He settled her into the covers her hands grasping his shirt as he dragged her body down to lay in the bed. She shivered slightly in his arms. 'You cold'?

'hot and cold at once, kind of, hard to explain' she trailed off, her lids drooping.

He covered her with another blanket tucking it round her shoulders. 'sleep well, Rose'

By the time Roland had extinguished the lamps around the room Rose was deeply asleep. Her face still showed signs of fear and worry but her features had lost the pinched look of pain she had when she first arrived. Thetis's tonic must be working well he reasoned. As he tided the room, he realised how tired he was himself, he had been in a state of high alert since they entered the cave and now, he could finally rest. Making up a makeshift bed for himself on the silk couch he stretched his long legs out and tried in vain to get comfortable. Perhaps tomorrow he would ask for a cot to be brought in.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight diffused into pale gold by the curtains fell into the room where Roland woke early with a start rolling over in his sleep and nearly off the couch. Cursing, he kicked off the blankets and sat up rubbing some of the soreness from his neck. At least he appeared he was the only one who had, had a bad night. He approached his bed where Rose slept on, her dishevelled hair falling around her. In all the hours he spent staring at the ceiling through the night he hadn't heard her stir once. He gazed down at her idly wondered if she was pretty, deciding that she was in a vulnerable sort of way. He felt protective of her as well as wary. This was someone who could unsettle his equilibrium. He prided himself on his calm demeanour and she had shattered that in the first ten minutes they had together. Contented at least that she was still fast asleep. He grabbed his usual court clothing and after a quick freshen up in the bathroom called for coffee and a light breakfast of toast and eggs as an afterthought he also asked for a pot of black tip tea with a jug of cold milk.

Seating himself at the table he decided he may as well start work early. pulling the documents, he was working on towards him, he settled himself to his task only looking up briefly to thank Cor who set the food down at his side and opened the curtains. Frowning, he noticed the man take a surreptitious glance at the girl as he left the room. He knew by now the whole kingdom would be awash with gossip. He didn't care too much, though. He wasn't married so if there was a girl in his room what did it matter? He wondered if Rose would see it like that, deciding it was doubtful since she seemed to despise and fear him in equal measure. Pushing these thoughts away he forced himself with long learned discipline to concentrate on the papers in front of him and soon he was deeply engrossed in terms and statutes.

As the soft light of morning fell across the bed Rose drifted out of sleep slowly. Everything hurt but in a remote, abstract sort of way as if the pain in her limbs did not quite belong to her. Her head swam and she struggled to think clearly but she was aware of being warm in soft sheets that smelt familiar. As she dozed the memories of yesterday drifted back to her along with a sting of sorrow that her fears about Doloran had been correct. She knew she had been a fool in her desperation to return to her world, the marks on her body, punishment for allowing herself to be led. She wondered if he would come for her, but somehow, she doubted it. At least that was over.

She allowed her eyes to open focusing slowly on the motes above the bed, caught in the morning light they danced like sparks. Lowering her gaze to take in the room her eyes nearly immediately settled on Roland and her gut turned to ice. He had said a lot of things that were hard to hear yesterday and while everything had made sense there was something about him that still frightened her. She was as repelled as she was drawn to him. Their shared origin and desire to return to the home they had been pulled from lessened the loneliness that had clouded her every moment since she had arrived but at the same time his ferociousness made her want to keep her distance. As for him he seemed entirely unaware of her scrutiny working at the table in a deep concentration. She took the opportunity to take in his lieth strong body looking for weaknesses and finding nothing. He claimed he was a statesman yet he seemed too young, too vital for domestic politics. Her first image of him was him raising a sword in her direction, illuminated by a shower of sparks that came from nowhere. She remembered little else, fragments of voices perhaps but nothing substantial until she had woken up in his bed. Such beginnings did not make for easy trust, but she reasoned with herself that he had, apart from their first encounter, done nothing to harm her. Even when she had struggled with him on the floor, he had risked several strikes to take her down without lifting a hand to her in retaliation. Despite that, he had used his physical strength to keep her contained yesterday He may not have hurt her, but he had made it obvious that he was capable of overpowering her easily. This made her feel uneasy and a little conflicted. He seemed oblivious to the effect his physical proximity had on her and she resigned herself to accepting this for now, until she could find a way out, reasoning that she had no choice and fighting him in her state would only end badly for her.

Oddly it was his gentleness that affected her most off all. After so much cruelty his care and consideration made her want to weep for reasons she could not explain.

Conflicted but awake and aware at last, she gingerly attempted to ease herself up. Her every muscle protested but she did not let a sound escape her lips, instead it was the noise of the covers slipping from her that stirred him from his reading. 'well, look who's awake' he said brightly, leaning back in his chair to smile at her. 'how do you feel'?

Feeling their relationship had shifted slightly in the night she pulled a shaky hand through the tangled mess of her hair. 'like I've been hit by a truck'.

'no offence, but you kind of look it' he grinned.

'Great' she moaned as she rubbed her sore temples.

'look, here's something that might make you feel better.' He cast a quick rejuvenate spell on the pot of tea before pouring a cup and adding milk. 'you're British, right? So that means you must love tea, even dumb Americans like me know this' he grinned in a self-deprecating way. 'I hope it's OK, it's about as close to what I thought it's like from back home'. The simple kindness of his gesture nearly brought Rose to tears. She kept her eyes downcast as she took the cup.

She took a sip, determined not to gulp it down in one go 'wonderful' she breathed.

Roland beamed and visibly relaxed. She realised he had been waiting for her approval and was delighted to have it. She smiled into her cup and after finishing one cup requested a second. This cup also came with a plate of hot rolls, butter and jam which she wolfed down shamelessly to Roland's obvious pleasure. He seemed to take a real enjoyment in providing for her and by extension her approval, this perplexed her immensely. As she finished her breakfast Roland picked through the documents on the table.

'Listen there are a few things I need to attend to in the palace, but it should only take an hour or two. Why don't you have a bath while I'm gone. I'm sure you will feel better after a soak'.

'A real bath'? she breathed. 'that, sounds great'

He appraised her quickly before rummaging in the chest at the foot of the bed and tossing another nightshirt this one in deep green with a gold border across her knees. 'That shirt is filthy just leave it in the hamper and put this one on. I guess we need to get you your own stuff, but this will do for now. I'll get Bracken to come help with clothes for you.'

Rose nodded timidly and grabbed the shirt, she swung her legs from the bed to the floor pointedly Ignoring Roland outstretched hand as she pushed herself up firmly - where she promptly and ungracefully stumbled back down on her backside with a short cry of pain and frustration. 'Don't rush yourself' he chided. This time he grabbed the shirt from her hands throwing it over his shoulder then took hold of her forearms to lift her to her feet. 'I could just carry you'.

'Don't you dare', murmured rose taking shaky steps to the bathroom. 'I can do this myself' she complained as Roland slipped an arm around her waist.

'humour me'

Once they reached the bathroom, Roland perched her on the edge of the tub and hung the shirt on a peg. He pulled a few clean towels from a shelf by the sink handing them to her. 'you OK in here'? he asked lightly looking around 'I don't want to leave only to come back and find you have drowned yourself in the tub'

'I'll be very careful' Rose said sarcastically.

'OK but if you need help getting in you only have to ask, I don't mind sticking around' his laughter echoed through the room as he dodged the towel, she clumsily threw at him, shutting the door on her with a click. 'back soon' he called through the door 'I'll bring lunch, OK'?

'OK' she called back. Stumbling to the taps to fill the tub. Looking around she realized the bathroom itself was as strange as everything else in this land. The floors and walls were pure white marble and the bath appeared to be carved from one piece of gold flecked lapis lazuli the basin the same. She watched the water rise in anticipation. Her first bath in weeks and real tea. This was all too good to be true. For now, she pushed her fears aside and after stripping off the nightshirt, gingerly stepped into the deep water, biting back a groan as the water came into contact with a dozen small scraps on her feet and legs. When the water touched her back though, the pain hissed through her teeth as the long marks protested. She stifled a sob, biting her knuckles hard in case Roland was still in the next room and came running. Willing herself to relax in the warm water she lay her head on a rolled-up towel and watched the stream drift lazily around her.

Once the initial sting subsided, she allowed herself to relish the peace and calm of the bath for a long while. Adding more warm water whenever needed and luxuriating on how good it felt to her tortured muscles. Her back was throbbing in a manageable sort of way. She remembered what Roland had said about the balm. She must make sure to use it.

Gazing at her pruney fingers she figured she had been soaking long enough. Pushing herself up she sorted through Roland's meagre toiletries sniffing the neck of each bottle to ascertain its contents. There wasn't much on offer but enough to clean herself up. Washing her hair in his mint scented shampoo she cringed as the bubbles slipped down her back where they breathed cold fire into her freshest wounds. She rinsed her hair in the tub taking her time to make sure all the grime of the caves was removed. Next, she took a large block of cedar scented soap and began scrubbing her body in earnest. He was right, she was a mess of dirt and scrapes. As the water turned opaque, she drained the tub and added fresh, starting over with the soap. She repeated this until her skin was pink and shining and the water ran clear.

Taking her time not to fall Rose pulled herself carefully out of the tub with a groan. Wrapping herself in one of the large fluffy towels she shuffled to the misty mirror over the sink. Neatly arranged around the wash basin were Roland toothbrush razor and comb. Strangely seeing these things felt more intimate than sleeping in his bed. She picked up the razor idly turning it over in her fingers letting her thoughts wander when the main door to the apartment slammed shut, breaking her from her musings she dropped the razor in the sink with a disproportionately loud clatter.

There was a quick knock on the bathroom door followed by a very feminine voice. 'hey, can I come in'?

Pulling the towel tighter round herself she called out her assent and a youngish woman whose whole persona gave off capability and energy slipped into the room with a large bag.

Dumping the bag unceremoniously on the floor she held out her hand 'Bracken'

'Rose' she shook the proffered hand timidly

'I brought you some things I didn't think Roland would have thought of, including- 'she stooped to collect an item from the bag,' a hairbrush'

'thanks' Rose breathed taking the brandished item. 'I don't know how I was ever going to comb through this mess without it'

Bracken perched on the tub watching the girl pull the brush through her tangles. 'How are you feeling-about everything' she asked her head tilting to one side.

Rose took a moment to reply to the expansive question, deciding frank honesty was the best with this lady and figuring if she was here, she must have spoken to Roland first.

'been better' admitted Rose. 'The past day has been…hard. Everything hurts' she gestured vaguely to her body 'plus it turns out the person I was working for wasn't as willing to help me as I thought. I was stupid to believe he would' she sighed, tugging the brush firmly through her hair.

'Don't worry, that's what Doloran's good at, playing on people dreams to get them to do what he wants, trust me you are not the first'

Rose's shoulders sagged a little and Bracken decided the change the topic. 'Roland tells us you are from his world'?

'I think I must be, different country but same world. We haven't talked much yet though'.

'Yeah, Roland told me when you woke up you tried to stab him with his letter opener' Bracken grinned at the shocked look in the mirror. 'y'know, I told him you might not be too happy to wake up in his bed but he wouldn't listen. He can be so stubborn, sometimes' Bracken rummaged through the bag handing Rose a toothbrush. 'He's a decent guy, though, if I didn't trust him completely, I would have insisted you were taken elsewhere' Bracken rambled on as she pulled out a small array of bottles out of the bag adding them to Roland's collection. 'I didn't know what you liked so I just got you a bunch of shampoo and stuff. I hope that's OK. '

Rose spat the last of the toothpaste into the sink. 'perfect'

Bracken stood and approached the smaller girl gently brushing her damp tousled hair over one shoulder. Her tone softened to a gentle whisper 'I don't blame you for being scared of him especially after what you have been through but try not to see Roland in the same way as Doloran. I know they look the same'. Rose started, how had she not noticed that before? Bracken smiled knowingly. 'it wasn't obvious to us at first, either, we don't know if it means anything but regardless, Roland is nothing like him. I know you two didn't get off to a great start but I think he's keen to help you. He feels terrible about hurting you and is desperate for you to be friends.

'friends' murmured Rose

Bracken nodded her finger slipping to the edge of the towel as Rose instinctively clutched it tighter.

'I've already seen' Bracken smiled sadly. You didn't think we let him change your clothes, did you? Let me help with the honey balm. It's easier for someone else to do it.

Rose nodded and allowed the towel to fall to her feet. Bracken with a professional touch began administering the cream with the same detachment as if she were fixing an engine. This gave Rose chance to appraise her own body in the clearing mirror. When had she gotten thin? and why did she look so young and fragile? In her world, she guessed she was about the same age as Bracken but here she looked ten years younger. Even if her hazel eyes were surrounded by dark circles the face that looked back at her was one from a long time ago. She touched the bruise on her check, gingerly.

'There you are' Bracken put an end to her inspection as a green cloud of fabric was dumped over her head. Rose pulled her arms through and let the loose garment fall to her knees.

'You need clothes' Bracken stated simply. 'his stuff is far too big and besides you can't walk around like that forever. Rose nodded in simple agreement as Bracken opened the door to usher her out into the living room.

The bath and the talk had helped pull some of the fear from her bones. Yesterday she hadn't seen another living sole apart from Roland, so the introduction of Bracken came as something of a relief. There was also the fact that she seemed utterly sincere in her regard for him and something told Rose her approval was not given easily.

'Look at you' grinned Roland from the table looking her up and down. 'now you look like you have been run over by a much smaller truck' Rose narrowed her eyes, summoning a response but before she could curse him Bracken interrupted 'you promised me lunch, I'm starving, so is your guest'

'on its way' soothed Roland with a casual wave. 'in fact,' a knock at the door sounded through the room 'here it is'.

Lunch was an odd affair. Rose tasted everything that was put in front of her and declared it all wonderful. Besides cramming her plate with an indecent amount of food, Bracken and Roland seemed content to let her be and discussed affairs of state between themselves with an easy candour that left Rose free to study them both. It was clear they were both entirely at ease around each other but Rose did not sense anything other than deep respect and affection. She was awoken from her silent inspection as Bracken suddenly turned to her' One thing we couldn't figure out is why you were dressed like that.

'What'?

'Yesterday, the mask and everything' Raymond expanded.

'Oh, to escape the monsters. There's no way I could defeat the ones in that cave, but if you dress like them, they ignore you. They don't seem too smart' Rose shrugged.

'Apparently neither am I' muttered Roland 'you had me fooled, otherwise I wouldn't have attacked you, I just thought you were one of them'.

Rose nodded shyly not too sure what to say. She was slightly disappointed when the older women got to her feet.

'that was great, but I need to get back' she turned her attention to Rose. 'I'll come by tomorrow and bring you some clothes, OK.'

Rose nodded and smiled warmly 'Thanks, for everything'.

'Think about what I said, OK'.

Rose nodded 'I will'.

Roland watched the exchange with puzzlement but decided to let it go. He was under no illusions that Bracken and Rose had been discussing him in the bathroom. He Just hoped Rose's account of their interactions last night did not paint him too blackley otherwise he knew Bracken would have his head.

As the last of the plates were cleared by Cor, he saw Rose sag a little in her chair with a soft sigh her eyes drifting to the bed that had been made in her absence.

'tired'? he asked, leaning his elbows on the table, coffee cup cradled in his hands as he regarded her over the rim.

'a little' Rose admitted

'I was teasing before, but you do look better than yesterday'

'I do feel better, sore, but not so out of it' affirmed Rose.

'Well you better get back to bed. Thetis will be mad if I don't insist you take a nap' he stood and stretched, moving round the table to pull Rose to her feet and throw an arm around her to guide her to the bed, pleased that she did not protest or freeze in his arms. Perhaps Bracken had put in a good word after all.

As he settled her between the sheets her gaze drifted over his shoulder to the view that until now she had not studied. She marvelled at the blue sea and green mountains stretching before them 'can I go outside soon'?

'yes, but you need to recover a little more first'

He plumped the pillows and eased her head into them. She blinked slowly gazing up into his brown eyes. 'Rose, I'm so sorry about everything' he said softly 'Rest now and I'll be back this evening' Roland cupped her face and without hesitation brushed the damp hair from her brow, his thumb tracing her cheek gently. He gave her one last smile then lifted himself off the bed and strode to the door shutting in with a soft click.

'what the hell, was that' breathed rose to herself her fingers raising to where he had touched her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was twilight by the time Roland returned to his rooms carrying a large platter of bread, meat and cheese for their dinner.

He was surprised not to find her in bed. 'Rose'? he called. The Bathroom door was open and he started to fear she had bolted again when a slight breeze moved one of the curtains and he noticed the doors leading to the balcony were slightly ajar. 'dammit' he muttered setting the tray down on the table with slightly more force than necessary.

He approached the window and saw Rose looking out to sea, her weight on her left leg and her hands resting lightly on the balustrade. She looked relaxed but held herself tenderly and slightly awkwardly. The breeze blew the thin nightdress against her side revealing the lines of her body in sharp relief. The hem billowed slightly around her thighs and the wide neckline hung off one shoulder. Her hair jostled in a tumble of waves around lifting in the breze to expose a shoulder blade where thin red lines crossed in an angry pattern across her pale skin. His mouth went dry. He released two things at once, that in this moment he found her beautiful and that Doloran must have been whipping her. So that's what Thetis and Bracken had meant yesterday. There was no way she could ever have fought back against him but she sure had a defiant streak, something a bully like Doloran no doubt, could not abide. His stomach turned to ice as he pondered not for the first time what else he had done to assert his power over her. Her fear of Roland yesterday had outraged him, but now, seeing the evidence of her torture and her comparative frailty, he found it entirely understandable. She looked so very vulnerable standing there in the elements, dressed in only his thin shirt that he found himself feeling utterly indecent for looking at her while she was unaware of his gaze.

'you don't listen, do you?' he said loudly as he approached her. Rose jumped but did not move.

'you can see for miles' she murmured smiling over her shoulder to him, seemingly unconscious to his irritation.

Roland sighed and removed his heavy coat, swinging it over her shoulders to engulf her. 'you should be in bed' he grumbled.

'just a few more minutes' she begged, folding the thick fabric around herself 'please, it feels so good to smell the fresh air'.

Resigning himself to the fact he would have to physically pull her into his room, he joined her instead. Giving her a quick overview of the land surrounding Evermore. From his rooms he could not see too much of the actual kingdom but he did have an amazing view of the sea and distant mountains. As the light faded into night Roland shivered.

'C'mon, you must be freezing'

Reluctantly she allowed him to take her arm guiding her stumbling through the doors in the oversized coat. As he slipped it from her shoulders to throw it over the back of a chair he noticed her skin felt cooler to the touch. He pressed a hand to her brow 'Your fever, has broken at least. Although now you probably have pneumonia' he chided.

She smiled 'it was worth the risk'

'Hungry'?

She nodded and he settled her at the table seating himself next to her. As she steadily worked her way through an indecent amount of cheese washed down with something that tasted faintly of elderflower she noticed he was unusually taciturn and barely eating. What he was doing was watching her.

'tough day at work'? she ventured timidly breaking his reverie.

'something like that' he nodded with a small smile. 'I just need a good night's rest that's all'

Rose let the subject drop and the meal continued in slightly strained silence.

After Cor cleared the plates and bringing in tea and coffee respectively he wished them goodnight and retired to his own rooms for the evening leaving them both with their thoughts.

Roland was amused to see the faint colour on her cheeks as she watched Cor bow out of the rooms.

'are you worried he thinks we are lovers' he asked lightly, pouring their drinks.

'Wha, no-I just' she looked down at her shirt. 'I guess, a little. You are a leader here right? everyone must be talking'

'Oh,no doubt, i've been a leader here and at home for a long time, after awhile you get used to everyone always thinking something'

'Who are you' Rose asked suddenly, it came out sharper than she meant but Roland just smiled.

'The President of Eagletarian'

'your too young'

'That seems to happen here, i'm 48'

Rose blinked '32'

'but you look 18. Who are you, Rose'? the question came as if all discussion around his outlandish statement of origin was instantly acceptable but in that moment Rose felt too tired by the curiosities of this world to question anything anymore.

'I was… I am a Gardener. I design gardens for people. I live in England.

'Married'?

'No, you'?

'No, not anymore'

Feeling at a strange impasse, all the questions Rose had for him fell away from her mind as he watched her over the rim of his cup, seemingly completely relaxed and slightly amused by her.

'what differences have you noticed here - besides the obvious magic and monsters?

Rose breathed out slowly 'besides magic and monsters, well for one the gravity here is less strong'

Roland raised his eyebrows, willing her to continue. 'you jump here, you get far more air than you get at home'

'I have noticed that too, makes fighting a lot easier'

She nodded stifling a yawn.

'Bed'! He announced, rising to his feet.

'isn't it early' she looked up at his as he stood over her ready to guide her to bed.

'You look dead on your feet' he countered 'besides I didn't get much sleep last night, either'.

She almost felt guilty when she followed his gaze to the makeshift bed on the couch. 'I could sleep there' she offered i'm not as big as you so-'

'not an option' he shook his head as he grasped her arm to lead her to bed. 'The bed is all yours, your recovering after all'. He held one corner of the covers up gesturing for her to get in.

She slid into the soft covers as he lay her down on the mattress. He looked down at her for a long moment his expression dark and unreadable, she gazed back perplexed 'Sleep well, Rose' he murmured at last brushing a tendril of hair from her face and letting the soft strands fall through his fingers.

'Good night' she murmured a little more breathlessly than she hoped. with a small smile he left her, turning out the lamps as she stared at the ceiling her stomach fluttering.


	4. Chapter 4

Roland awoke to a cry of anguish from the bed.

'Rose'?! he called. Getting no response he hurried to her bedside, lighting a lamp he could see she was in the throws of a nightmare, the sheets pulled every which way as she struggled against invisible hands.

'Doloron, no'! she cried.

Roland gritted his teeth. What dreadful thing was she reliving? He grabbed her shoulders stilling her form as he spoke her name over and over willing her to come back to him. With a jerk her eyes flared open her body tense, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Seeing the look in her eyes he let her go raising his hands palms up.

No sooner had he released her than she averted her eyes and silently, swung her legs to the floor raising herself up with a wince she tried to hide she walked past him to the windows. She slid open a curtain to peer at the moonlit waves beyond, trying to bring her breaths in time with them as they rolled over the beach. Roland watched as she curled her hands into fists digging the nails into her palms in a desperate attempt to regain control of her trembling body. He followed her like a sombulist, pulled to her by some dark invisible force.

She jumped as she felt Roland's hands rest lightly on her shoulders. She had not even heard his approach. Not trusting herself to move or speak she remained rooted to the spot, her palms lifted to press on the cool glass, her body tense.

She gasped when she felt his hands slide to her hips. As a choked noise escaped her lips he breathed into her ear soothingly.

'shhhh'

She was powerless to move as his hands drew the nightshirt up over her hips his fingertips skimming her waist and ribs as the fabric gathered in his hands revealing her naked back to him. He made a low noise behind her as in the lamplight her scars were laid bare to him. Thin red lines spreading from her knotted shoulders to the tops of her buttocks.

With her teeth clenched and her eyes pressed shut she willed herself still as his warm breath ghosted her neck and the seconds of his silent inspection wore on.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt him fist the cloth in one hand at the nape of her neck so he could lightly trace the path of her marks with his fingers. Under this frightening, gentle touch she could bare out no longer and burying her face in her hands she began to weep. As if released from a spell Roland let go the fabric as if it were aflame and as it fell back to her knees he span her round and crushed her in his arms. His heart beat painfully against his ribs as he held her, his own breaths erratic as waves of anger and pity washed over him. Her face still buried, sobbing brokenly into his chest he held her tightly soothing her cries and stroking her hair. 'It's over' he murmured, 'your safe now, i'll protect you, I won't hurt you'. He repeated these words over and over like a prayer his heart breaking for her. Alongside these nobel feeling something more base rose inside him. To his shame he realised he was enjoying the feeling of her body in his arms and found himself wishing the circumstances were different.

Feeling slightly guilty he gathered her unrestisting body into his arms striding back to the bed he sank onto the soft covers arranging her now mostly still form in his lap. Cried out and emotionally exhausted she allowed herself to lean against him weakly collecting herself for a few moments. Rose lifted her head and wiped her eyes with a soft laugh of humiliation that was immediately choked off when she looked into his face. He was gazing at her with an expression that immediately reminded her of where she was and whose arms were around her. hesitantly she shuffled away from him and back to her side of the bed where she stared straight her arms wrapped around her knees. Sensing her fear Roland left the bed to pour Whiskey into two glasses from a decanter on his sideboard. Silently she took one from him as he swung his long legs onto the bed to sit next to her. They sipped his whiskey in silence for a few moments before he sighed and asked the question he had been dreading the answer to.

'Doloran, did he….force himself on you, Rose'?

Rose took a sip of her drink her eyes narrowed. 'No' she whispered, 'he wanted to, I could tell, the way he looked at me, I just knew' the words were pulled out slowly as she shivered 'I don't know why he didn't, we both knew I couldn't fight him. In some ways I almost wanted him to just get it over with but he never did. He would hurt me for any resistance I showed, I think out of some kind of frustration. Afterwards he would almost be kind, as if-'. She trailed off lifting her eyes to his suddenly defiant 'I know you are wondering why I didn't run, when I was left alone in the caves' she smiled ruefully as he nodded. 'When I was pulled here I literally landed in front of him. I know nothing of this land and everywhere he showed me was full of death and destruction. I honestly did not think there was a chance for me out there so I bided my time in the hope he would come through with his promise.

'After I….brought you here, I don't get why you were still so eager to return to him' Roland asked his brow furled.

'There are people I want to protect too'. I'm not the only one he had working for him, they are not from our world but elsewhere, he has made the same promise to each of us, I think. They are more, accomodating to his ideals than me so he never hurt them but i'm afraid he will now if i'm not there'.

'if he hasn't already he won't. I think you were a….. special case and even then he couldn't have you the way he wanted to so he just hurt you in other ways, the bastard!

Rose nodded but said nothing, swirling her drink in the crystal tumbler. When their passions rose she could see the similarity Bracken had told her about Roland and Doloran. They even moved in same way, with the same purposeful stride. In actions though they thankfully differed. Regardless, she found her fear of Roland freshly renewed. At the very moment he touched her scars she realised with a sharp clarity she was again prisoner to a man that wanted something from her. If he knew what yet she did not know and what she felt about him was utterly confused. She was vulnerable and hurt and he was strong and in control, this imbalance of power alone was enough to scare her. Though there had been nothing sexual about the way he touched her, it had been unsettling all the same. She wondered what would have happened had she tried to protest, would he have let her go? Did he realise that it was the combination of her nightmare and this confusion that had moved her to tears. Of course not! Perhaps it be easier to let him take whatever he wanted from her, this powerful man in her bed, well, in his bed actually. She shivered at the bittersweet thought of that surrender. They were both adults and she knew he would not be cruel, but could she bring herself to sleep with her captor even if part of her wanted to if only to remind herself what gentleness felt like.

Roland shifted on the bed breaking her from her abstract thoughts he took her glass from her and placed them both his nightstand. Despite her concerns Rose was pragmatic enough to know that he was unlikely to pounce on her in the night. Will a sigh she squared her shoulders and steeled herself.

'Stay' she whispered

Roland looked at her questiongly

'here' she murmured, 'stay'

Looking at her Roland could see the open conflict play out on her delicate features. Despite her fear she was attempting a kindness toward him, putting his comfort ahead of her own worries. Knowing he should reject her offer outright the thought of returning to the sofa was not a pleasant one and he found himself nodding.

Rose watched in apprehension as he slid under the covers to lay down next to her

'I'll wake you if you dream again' he said simply. 'Can you get the light'?

'Sure' she whispered, blowing out the lantern. With her head full on confusion she expected not to sleep again that night but soon she drifted as the sound of his even breathing lulled her.


End file.
